En la cima del mundo
by Tony Trinket-Friki
Summary: Y es entonces que las risas se vuelven en carcajadas sin sentido o razón aparente. Y es el paraíso, piensa Lupin, verdaderamente lo es. Porque ríen y ríen hasta que los estómagos les duelen, sin razón ríen. Y es tal como era antes. Tal como debería ser por siempre. Y, en este mismo instante, se siente como la cima del mundo.


**La cima del mundo.  
><strong>

**By: Tony Trinket.**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Las canciones mencionadas (King and Lionheart; Silhouettes; Litle Talks) pertenecen a la banda Of Monsters and Men.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Sirius! ¡No seas cabrón!- "O mas de lo que ya eres" estuvo tentado a agregar James. El chico en esos momentos se encontraba con la visión nublada. Literalmente.- Cuando te atrape...<em>

_Sirius rió estridente. Pero sonaban más como ladridos._

_- Suponiendo que lo hagas, Jimmy.- Se burló el de ojos grises.- No, no. De ahora en adelante no seras mas "Jimmy"... Desde hoy en día, te concedo el honor de llamarte "Pequeño Cuatrojosmiope" (y no importa si la palabra no existe)._

_James se acercó rápidamente al borrón que suponía ser su amigo, tomándolo de la corbata rojo y oro sin ninguna delicadeza._

_- Mira, idiota. ¡Devuélveme ahora mismo mis gafas! ¡O te juro que en cuanto pueda rapto un hipogrifo, te subo encima y hago que te tire desde la torre de astronomía de bruces hasta el calamar gigante? ¿COM-PREN-DES?_

_Y la risa (o ladrido) volvió a resonar. Ahora mas fuerte, y cinco veces mas burlona. Pero no provenía de frente a él, sino de su costado._

_- Realmente, gafotas, no ves nada sin estas cosotas.- Dijo el verdadero Sirius examinando los lentes de culo de botella de su amigo._

_Mientras tanto el pequeño Potter esforzaba su vista al máximo para enfocar el rostro de la persona que tenia agarrada. Remus lo miraba con cara de fastidio (pero James no veía bien, así que fácilmente los ojos de Lupin podrían estar dirigiéndose al joven Black)._

_- James, suéltame.- Dijo el castaño, para luego ordenarle a Sirius que le devolviera las gafas a James, cosa que el otro sorprendentemente hizo. Porque obviamente Sirius Black no lo admitiría, pero el obedecer a Remus a veces le salia de forma automática._

_- Sin esas gafas vez peor que mi tío abuelo Caius (créeme, una vez mantuvo una charla con un cuadro de la cocina creyendo que era una persona de verdad); es decir, ¡me confundiste con el empollón de Remus!_

_- ¡Hasta aquí llagaste Black!- Grito esta vez el de ojos miel (quien hacia ya mas de dos horas estaba soportando a el pelinegro) , para luego seguir al "pulgoso de Black" hasta los baños del quinto piso tirandole tantos hechizos como podía.  
><em>  
>En realidad, no estoy seguro del por qué me acuerdo justamente de esto. No es un recuerdo realmente especial. Y, quizás, esa sea la verdad oculta en esto: que no tiene casi ninguna importancia, que es una escena simple. Porque, lo sé, en lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que todo vuelva a ser así de fácil, que mis mayores preocupaciones sean los exámenes y la Luna Llena. Que todo sea tan normal como lo era despertarse con los ronquidos de James, los quejidos de Peter... E incluso con los gruñidos de Sirius.<p>

**Es duro dejarlo pasar, finalmente, estoy paz, pero me hace sentir mal**. Porque él es un traidor, él hizo que mataran a James y Lily, y él mató a Peter. Porque me siento en paz ahora que está encerrado, pero realmente se siente feo el descubrir que esos son mis pensamientos. Porque odio esto.

Despacio me estoy levantando, mis manos y pies son más débiles que antes. Y se que no es solo por la Luna Llena. Oh no, porque la Luna Llena me debilita, pero ellos me traían fuerzas. Y ahora, en este preciso momento (desde hace meses y años), me debilito en la ausencia. Porque James murió, Peter igual, pero Sirius no: Sirius sigue vivo. Pero se ha marchado.  
><strong><br>Te has marchado, te vi desaparecer. Ahora todo lo que queda es un fantasma de ti.** Eres como un recuerdo, uno dulce y amargo.

- Pronto todo habrá terminado, y estará enterrado en nuestro pasado.- Me dijiste una vez de jóvenes, tratabas de calmarme con todo el asunto de la guerra. Recuerdo que tenias una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans apretados. En mi memoria recuerdo el aroma que desprendía mi café mezclado con el chocolate que saboreaba. Y sonrío con tristeza, porque recuerdo que creí en esas palabras.

Y, en realidad tenias razón, todo termino. Y ahora debo enterrarlos a todos ustedes en mi pasado. Y, por mas que duela, trataré de enterrarlos profundo bajo tierra. Y mezclaré el barro con mis lagrimas. 

Y me es dificil imaginar (lo intento y no puedo) que quien asesinó a dos de mis mejores amigos fuiste tu. Me cuesta pensar, que de quien hablo es del mismo muchacho de catorce que me atendia las heridas y me hacia sonreir. Que el asesino y convicto sea el mismo que decia "Hey, Rem ¿Quieres chocolate? Te lo doy si me ayudas con el trabajo de Mcgonagall".

Y en este preciso momento duele, mientras estoy parado en mi despacho de Hogwarts, y me encojo sobre mi propio cuerpo, porque **hay un millar de siluetas bailando sobre mi pecho, no importa dónde duerma, tú me acechas**. Los recuerdos me atacan entre las paredes de este castillo. Porque camino por los pasillos y veo la sombra de ustedes corretendo en ellos. Porque ya no duermo en la misma habitacion que hacia veinte años, porque ahora el cuarto es solo mio, y aun asi, escucho sus voces.

Las siluetas danzan, corren, caminan sobre mi pecho. Y son siluetas oscuras, y queman al contacto. Y reviven momentos que debo guardar.

- **Los fantasmas que aullan, reaparecen** ¿no, Remus?- Y este preciso momento, parado en la polvorienta sala de estar de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black, siento que podria llorar. Porque eres tu, con mas barba y menos elegancia que antes, con años agregados (o perdidos, ni yo se) y aun asi sonries. Y tu sonrisa sigue siendo la que conozco: soncarrona y egocentrica.

Y no puedo evitarlo. Hace años que no hablamos, no nos vemos, no nos abrzamos y sin embargo las primeras palabras que te dirijo no son otras que:

- No has cambiado.- Y te ries, y es extraño, porque deberias querer golpearme. Yo mismo quiero golpearme, pero me contagio y rio tambien. Porque por un segundo cierro los ojos y es como si no estuvieramos en esta sucia mansion, sino en una Sala Comun en una torre que ya casi habia olvidado, y casi siento el fuego de la chimenea de Gryffindor calentandome. Y, por un momento, escucho la risa de James y Peter. Y se que tambien lo sientes, proque cuando te miro sonries, y marcas las lineas de expresion alrededor de tus ojos.

- **Todavía somos los mismos**.- Me dices. Y yo quisiera decirte que es mentira, que ya no somos los mismos jovencitos que se escapaban a medianoche bajo una capa invisible. Quisiera decirte que las cosas cambiaron, que ahora soy un viejo amargado y tu un ex-convicto. Y es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de a lo que te refieres: porque sabes que te lo negaré y discutire, porque me conoces y hay cosas que no cambian. Porque reimos por una estupidez y ya estamos por "pelear". Porque en lo mas profundo lo siento, porque si cierro los ojos y tu ries o hablas, pareciera que aun seguimos sentados bajo la sombra de un arbol, yo con un libro y tu tarareando algo de los Rolling.

Porque, quizás, bien dentro nuestro, las cosas siguen siendo iguales, aunque hayan cambiado tanto.

-** No me gusta andar por esta casa vieja y tambien vacia.** ¿Sabes? **Las escaleras crujen mientras duermo, me mantienen despierto.**- Me dices en la cocina de Grimmlaud Place. Y te digo que no te preocupes, que todo está en tu mente. Pero no admitiré, que yo tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño.

Porque yo tampoco puedo dormir, porque es extraño: se que estas cerca, pero ya no es como antes. No estas en la cama de al lado de la mia, ni Peter en la otra. No se escucha murmurar a James entre sueños, ni te veo a ti removiendote entre sueños. Y es extraño, porque tambien me extraña no encontrar a Colagusano comiendo algo bajo las sabanas. Y anhelo volver a esos tiempos, aun sabiendo como estan las cosas, daria lo que fuera para revivir un dia completo como aquellos del 76.

Pero no lo digo: lo reprimo en mi interior, dejando que queme mi alma y revuelva mi estomago. Como siempre.

Pero aun asi, cuando me miras, se que no necesito decirlo. Solo veo como extiendes tus brazos, y sin pensarlo, me arrojo en ellos.

- No puedes Sirius.- Te repito por décima vez. Pero tu no escuchas, y es obvio, pero no se por que creí que al menos a la octava o entenderías. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho en ti como pensaba, y al parecer tu capacidad para apagar los oídos hasta escuchar algo satisfactorio no ha cambiado.

- Pero, Moony...

- No. Es peligroso que salgas con la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-Aun así...- Y se que dirás que no quieres dejarme solo, que no quieres que la Luna Llena me ataque en solitarios. Dirás que quieres acompañarme y ser mi apoyo, y yo también lo quiero, pero mas deseo tu seguridad.

- Sirius, dije que no.- Y te corto la oración, porque no quiero dejarte decir nada de lo que estas por pronunciar, porque si lo haces se que sucumbiré y me rendiré. Y te dejare, y algo te pasara. Y realmente no puedo permitirme eso. Veo tu expresión, y en ella hay tristeza y rabia.- Sirius... Sabes que no puedes- Me envías una mirada de molestia- Sirius... No puedo dejarte venir conmigo, entiendelo.- Me acerco un poco a ti, estas parado frente a la ventana y miras hacia afuera.- Es peligroso.

Y ríes. Ríes amarga y sonoramente. Y si no fuera porque te conozco, diría que estas a punto de llorar.

- Peligroso, peligroso, peligroso. Es todo lo que me dicen, me retienen de todo porque, claro, todo es peligroso.

- Sirius...

- Oh, vamos Remus ¿tambien me pedirás que deje de acercarme a las ventanas por mi seguridad?

Y lo hago. El tiempo parece detenerse y las voces del alrededor callarse cuando un sonoro estallido suena. Y tu mejilla permanece roja, allí donde estampe mi mano.

Y me quiebro, porque realmente desearía que fuera como antes. Me encantaría que insistieras y yo aceptara finalmente para alguna travesura. Pero esto es diferente, y ya no somos críos rebeldes. Aunque preferiría serlo.

Nuevamente siento calor a mi alrededor y descubro que estas abrazándome y reconfortandome. Y me dejo.

- No lo entiendes, Sirius... No quiero que te atrapen, no quiero que te lleven. Te alejaran nuevamente, no quiero perder mas gente querida. No quiero perderte.

Y suspiras, pero no se que significa esta vez.

- Esta bien.- Susurras, y ahora soy yo el que se permite suspirar de alivio.

Lentamente me sueltas, y tus brazos se deslizan para volver a apoyarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Me acerco un poco para ver que es lo que observas con tata concentración, descubriendo que no se trata de nada mas ni nada menos que de un par de niños jugando en la acera.

- Solíamos jugar fuera cuando éramos jóvenes ¿lo recuerdas, Remus?

Y recién ahora me permito sonreír. Pero un poco, apenas elevando la comisura de los labios.

- Por supuesto, **estábamos llenos de vida**.

Y ahora eres tu el que sonríe.

- **Y llenos de amor**.

Es diciembre y se que algo no va bien. El sueño que Harry ha tenido ya es suficiente para confirmar mis malos augurios. Pero tú te vez tranquilo, o eso aparentas. Porque se que estas tan asustado como yo.

El Ministerio aun no cree ni una palabra de lo que dice Harry. O no lo aceptan. O tienen miedo de decirlo. Sin darse cuenta de que **se apoderan de esta ciudad y de que deberían estar asustados**. Yo lo estoy, tu lo estas, todos lo estamos. Pero me dices que no me preocupe, porque:

- **A pesar de estos problemas creo que te enseñe, bueno, que no correríamos**.- Susurras sentado frente a mi, en tu sofá de terciopelo purpura y gastado, con un Whiskey de Fuego en la mano a medio beber y la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación. No se en que estas pensando, pero de los años que te conozco aprendí que aveces no era necesario indagar en tu mente. Si querias decir algo, simplemente lo dirías.- Somos Gryffindors, Remus.- Y recién te dignas a mirarme, y en tu mirada hay un brillo, y una sonrisa inminente.- Somos valientes. Tenemos corazón de león.

- Lo se. **Y no correremos**. Permaneceremos aquí, en la batalla.- Te confirmo. Y podría ser una charla normal, pero a mi me suena a promesa. Es por eso que, por lo bajo, susurro.- Lo juro solemnemente.

Y no se si lo has escuchado, pero sospecho que si. Porque sonríes un poco, y si te miro a los ojos creo ver al chico de quince años que se convertía en perro y escapaba en Luna Llena junto a un ciervo, una rata y un lobo. Porque aun te conviertes en perro, pero ya casi no te escapas conmigo. Y sin embargo, cuando te miro, el fantasma del pasado me envuelve nuevamente. Y no estamos en una habitación molturada, nos encontramos en Hogwarts. Y junto a ti no hay una silla vacía, en ella esta Peter sonriendo, y al lado James riendo por una payasada, dejando volar su Snitch (haciéndola creer que puede ir lejos) y volviendo a atraparla en el acto. Porque en mi regazo no hay libros viejos, hay tareas que debo entregar el lunes (pero que aun así hago el martes anterior). Y no estamos hablando de la guerra, estamos debatiendo acerca de Quidditch.

Y mi sonrisa no se apaga y mis ojos no se vuelven llorosos. La sonrisa permanece, y mis ojos resplandecen. Como los tuyos, los de Peter y los de James.

- **Y mientras el mundo llega a un final, yo estaré aquí para sujetar tu mano**.- Me dijiste un día. Es irónico, porque al siguiente falleciste. No, te asesinaron.

Y el mundo esta llegando a su fin (al emnos el mio), pero tu no estas sentándome de la mano. La realidad es que estoy parado en una torre, esperando que todos se acomoden para iniciar la batalla (que sospecho será la ultima). Dora también esta cerca, pero no estamos aferrados el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, cuando esta por iniciar todo, las unimos por unos pocos segundos. Luego la batalla comienza. Y yo corro, y lanzo hechizos, y me protego, y la protego a ella y a los demás. Pero, en mi mente, tengo un pensamiento egoísta. Porque no me molestaria perecer en este momento, con la adrenalina en mis venas y corriendo. Y no me molestaría, que cuando eso suceda, ustedes me estén esperando.

Porque amo a mi hijo Ted, y quiero mucho a Dora. Pero ustedes... tu... Es diferente. Y no se compara, porque Nymphadora puede que haya sido un soporte, y Teddy una de mis verdaderas felicidades luego de tu muerte. Por eso, cuando el hechizo mortal impacta contra mi pecho sonrío un poco. Y escucho el grito de Dora, y el de otros que se encuentran cerca. Pero yo me siento con ganas de hasta reír, porque las risas de ustedes son contagiosas, sobre todo la de James, porque los escucho cerca. Y ustedes, están ya muy cerca.  
><strong><br>No hay nada de lo que me retractaría, pero es difícil decir que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta**. Y como ya dije, mi hijo es importante para mi. Solo deseo que tenga una vida buena, y que pueda avanzar y triunfar de grande. Pero, por el momento, me enfoco en las risas de ustedes, que se escuchan al final de este túnel oscuro, en donde se ve la luz brillar.

Y me acerco, y escucho un "Eh, Remus, apurate que Lily se impacienta" y quiero gritar que yo también lo hago, porque cuando escucho el "Callate, Black" se siente real. Y no es un sueño, y si lo es no quiero despertarme. **Yo ya estoy allí, ya estoy allí, donde quiera que estés tú, también yo estaré.**

Y al final del túnel te veo, a ti y a ellos. James, Lily, mi madre, todos ustedes. Y río, o lloro. Quizás las dos cosas a la vez, pero no importa, porque varios pares de brazos me envuelven. Y el abrazo me reconforta.

Y soy inmensamente alegre. Porque muchas veces he experimentado placer, también me he sentido muy feliz, y a veces incluso creía que estaba en el cielo.

Pero no, ahora lo veo, y el paraíso se encuentra frente a mi: y esta junto a ustedes.

_Remus Lupin._

_- ¿Que haces, Moony?- Pregunta el pelinegro. Sus ojos grises miran con curiosidad al castaño que se sienta bajo la sombra de aquel árbol tan parecido al de Hogwarts._

_- Solo escribía.- Responde el chico de ojos mieles, cerrando la pequeña libreta de cuero. Se miran y sonríen un poco, porque se ven y son ellos; verdaderamente ellos. Porque Sirius ríe y ya no suena de manera ronca como después de los años en Azkaban. Porque ríe, y su risa vuelve a ser juvenil, y la de Remus también._

_Y es entonces que las risas se vuelven en carcajadas sin sentido o razón aparente. Y es el paraíso, piensa Lupin, verdaderamente lo es. Porque ríen y ríen hasta que los estómagos les duelen, sin razón ríen. Y es tal como era antes. Tal como debería ser por siempre._

_Y, en este mismo instante, se siente como la cima del mundo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>No se ustedes, pero ultimamente he estado escribiendo mucho sobre Remus... (neee, que importa). Bueno, por si algunos no entendieron la historia es como si Remus estuviera escribiendo lo que le sucede en un diario o cuaderno, y a quien le escribe es a Sirius (aunqu dudo que vaya a mostrarselo). Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. <em>**

**_¡Deseenme suerte en el reto! ¡Gracias y besos!_**


End file.
